Wrong Number
by LaughyMcLaughertins
Summary: Bella accidentally dials the wrong number and soon finds herself talking to a stranger. When they start to call each other regularly they decide to meet. What happens when Bella finds herself falling for the attractive, yet obviously taken Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok So this is my first story so I hope it isn't to terrible. This is probably going to be the average length of my chapters but there is probably going to be some that are going to go a bit over board though. Hope you like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in this story, they are all owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: In attempt to call a friend, Bella accidentally dials the wrong number and soon finds herself talking to a stranger. When they start to call each other regularly they decide to meet. What happens when Bella finds herself falling for the attractive, yet obviously taken Edward Cullen? All human. BxE fluff. **

* * *

"Bella, Stop your complaining and suck it up

"Bella, Stop your complaining and suck it up. You look gorgeous, and if you make another negative comment about yourself I will personally pull your hair out." Alice sneered.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine, but tomorrow I get to do and wear what I want. Got it?" I asked, compromising. My eyes opened, searching for an answer.

Her face lit up with a glow as a huge smile crept onto her features. She then took my arm and dragged me upstairs and pushed me into the bathroom.

We live in a modern apartment in New York just right out of the city, almost in New Jersey. Alice had insisted on having a huge apartment complete with a master bedroom, three guest rooms, a kitchen, living room, office, and two bathrooms. I was currently pushed into the bathroom located in between my bedroom and Alice's. It was decorated uniquely thanks to Alice. The walls were a warm blue, the floors where tiled in white that rain up one of the walls where the shower was. There was a black marble sink area that was loaded with multiple beauty products, and on the wall behind it was a huge mirror that took up about 95 of that wall.

"Strip your clothes and hop into the shower. Don't make it long young lady, 15 minutes top." And with that she skipped out of the bathroom and into my room, probably towards my closet to pick out what I was doomed to wear tonight.

I stood there for a few seconds not moving. Oh how she never seized to amaze me. Alice and I have known each other sense we were practically in diapers. Our parents are great friends and we almost immediately took to each other. Notice how I say almost. At first she was a little to over the top for me. She, even young, had random mood shifts and was always a little fashionista. But we soon became the best of friends.

My train of though was interrupted by a perky voice coming from the other room, "I don't hear the water running!" I shook my head and started to do as told and hopped in the shower. I tried not to think about the fact I was being dragged out tonight to an unknown place, but most of all I tried not to think about what Alice was going to put me through in order to get ready for the long night ahead of us.

I shampooed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and then washed my face and body with my freesia body wash. It was a favorite of mine.

The instant I turned the water off and wrapped my self in a towel, I turned around and saw a beaming smile on her face. Anybody who knew Alice like I did knew she was up to something… and normally that something involved me, skimpy clothes, and make-up. I shivered at the thought.

I was forced to dry off as quickly as possible, and soon after was handed a small pile of clothes and a demand to hurry up. Geez, what ever she had planned for tonight she sure was excited about.

I took a deep breath and then looked at the clothes Alice had shoved at me. It was turquoise, with an accentuated waist. I was form-fitting at the bust and then flowing from the waist down. There were buttons on the front and a bow in the back of the dress. It was a strap dress, but thankfully the straps were at least three fingers in with so it wouldn't feel like it was going to fall off. I felt a smile creep across my face, it really wasn't too bad.

With a new boost of confidence I put on my bra and panties, and then slipped the dress over my head. As to be expected with Alice- it was a perfect fit. I looked at myself in the mirror of the bathroom. Thankfully it wasn't too short, it came about an inch above the knee, and surprisingly enough it was actually really comfortable. She paired it with a pair of simple white flats which I was thankful for because of my defaulty feet that never failed to make me stumble at least once a day.

Alice then marched through the door and looked at me, obviously appeased by the dorky smile on my face.

"Knock much?" I said playfully.

At this she just simply rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, I have seen everything you have. It's nothing new sweet heart," she stated. I slightly blushed, knowing it was true and I shouldn't be embarrassed about it, though I couldn't help it.

I then sat down on the stool in front the huge mirror, knowing the drill, and like always started eyeing the beauty products in front of me. I took a deep breath and made a small nod of my head letting Alice know I was ready. She approached me quickly with a spring in her step and stood in front of me for a second. Her expression went from happy to serious in a blink of an eye, she stood there studying my face for about three more seconds until that happy, Alice smile danced its way back onto her lips. I knew that from knowing her all these years she had already planned out what I was going to look like in her head and now she was just delighted to be able to play "Bella Barbie" with me.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pulls, and tugs of my hair and the multiple brushes faintly making their way across my face. I sat there for about what I guessed to be 20 minutes or so just waiting for the torture to end.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," I heard her say.

I opened my eyes and gasped. I was shocked at how Alice managed to do the things she does. I was no longer plain ol' Bella. Actually I was anything but plain. She had given me a light liner on the bottom lid, a pale gray by the brow line and a darker gray, almost black by the lash line, and a just a tad of mascara giving the affect of a smoky eye. I had a pale pink lip gloss on my lips that was an enhanced version of its original color. My hair, she had kept it my natural straight style but had obviously straightened it making it pin straight and hanging flawlessly over my shoulders in a water fall of hair. Needless to say, I was over the moon.

"What do you think?" Alice said with a little worry in her voice. It was then I realized I probably looked like an idiot just staring at the mirror not saying anything.

I jumped up from my seat ad engulfed her in a big hug.

"I love it Alice thank you so much!"

When we pulled back we both were smiling at each other. It was then that I saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a blue and brown patterned halter dress. It's strap wrapped around the neck with the same pattern as the dress and blue and brown beads in the middle of the dress. It came up to about mid-thigh and was a sorta like a bubble dress on the bottom. She wore a simple brown heel with it. It looked fantastic on her. Her make up was light with a shimmering purple eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, and a nude lip color. Her hair, for once wasn't spiked, but instead it was straight like mine making it reach a little past her jaw line.

"Alice, you look very nice as well." I hinted. "Where would we be going on such a night like tonight?"

She just smiled and answered with a simple 'you'll see'. We grabbed our purses and we headed out the door.

We got in Alice's yellow porsche that she had gotten for her 17th birthday from her parents last year.

It was a pretty quiet ride to the unknown destination, with exception of the radio in the back round. I was trying to figure out where we were going and Alice was just paying attention to the road like any good driver should.

We started to pull into a neighborhood. I didn't recall it to be familiar so I sat patiently staring out the window.

I started to hear loud music, and then a few seconds later Alice parked across the street from the house in which the music was coming from. From the obvious number of cars near the house, the music, the lights, and the shadows being displayed for us in the windows, it wasn't too hard to figure out Alice was dragging me to a house party.

She got out of the car and made her way around the car and just stood there for a second, waiting for me to follow her lead and get out of the car, but truth be told I didn't exactly want to go.

I saw her sigh and then open my passenger side door.

"Are you coming or what?" she asked in a tiny bit annoyed tone.

"Um, I guess, but before I go, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"One."

"Whose house is this?" I asked nervously, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Mike Newton. I know how you feel about him Bella but you agreed. One question and then you'd come in." she pointed out. "And I don't see why you don't like him he is nice!"

I snorted. "Yeah, sure what ever" I said under my breath, and got out of the car.

We walked up to the door and I raised my hand to knock on the door but the door was instantly yanked open. There stood Mike with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Bella You look Great!" he exclaimed "Hey, Alice"

"Hi Mike" we both said at the same time only she said it in her normal loud, happy voice while I practically whispered it meekly.

Mike instantly grabbed my arm and started to pull me into the sea of people. I stole a glance back towards the door, and saw Alice smiling up at Jasper who was greeting her.

'Grand' I thought, now I am not going to have any help getting out of Mike's attention, This is going to be a long night.

* * *

** Don't worry, Edward will be in the next chapter. I am going to try to get the next chapter posted on Monday. **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I am terribly sorry about the wait... I have had a terribly busy night and then with Breaking Dawn and all- I have barely been able to get to my computer. **

**Once more I apologize for the such long delay in the updates, and i apologies that it isn't terribly long. But this chapter is mainly just so you see what is happening with Edward. **

**  
Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They mean so much to me!**

* * *

E P.O.V-

_'Finally some peace and quite'_

I had been running around all day working an extra shift at the hospital today since Zac is out sick this week, and I have been non-stop. I had gotten home an hour ago and Tanya had been bothering me ever since.

I had been dating Tanya on and off for the past year now and it has been… um, well… interesting. I mean at first I couldn't get enough of her. She was in my every thought, every dream, every waking moment of my life- but that was back then. We had a couple of good nights, but I think it was more lust then love. I mean, I am content where I am right now, but I don't feel any where close to as deeply as she does me.

Anyway, I have finally convinced her to go back to her house, but not after a few whines and whimpers, but I now, finally, had the rest of the night to myself. The thought was comforting.

I picked up a random book laying on the coffee table and laid down on the couch in front of the living room. I notice the book was a screen play of "A Midsummer Night's Dream." It was one of my favorite Shakespeare plays, after Romeo and Juliet of course, and started to read. I could feel my eyes starting to close after the second page and before I knew it, i was in a peaceful sleep.

I woke up to the sound of the phone. I got up and looked at the caller i.d. It was, of course, Tanya. I let it go to voicemail as I went to go get something to eat.

From the kitchen, I could hear her nasally voice telling me she misses me and that she needs to come over tonight. I rolled my eyes at the_ need_ part.

I pulled out some eggs, cheese, and some random vegetables deciding to make an omelet.

It took only a few minutes to cut the vegetables up, cook the egg, throw everything in, and then flip it and yet, in those few minutes Tanya continued to call again, and again and again.

I sighed. I really was going to have to talk to her about that.

I ate my breakfast in peace thanks to me talking the phone off the hook… by accident oh course…. Oops! I was very proud of myself, it was actually pretty good. I was going to have to thank Esme for that.

After my quite lovely breakfast, I decided that I would take nap because after all I was terribly tired after working over time the night before.

"Oh, Edward! I thought something terrible had happened to you!" I shot up from my bed, at the terribly high pitched voice I knew, sadly, all to well.

I rubbed my right eye involuntarily while yawning. I shook my head slightly and with my best 'I am trying not to be annoyed with you voice' said, "Yes, Tanya. I am perfectly fine."

"Oh, well I tried calling, like, a million times and I was starting to get worried. You weren't picking up and every time I just got the busy tone. I, like totally, rushed over here to see if you were ok. Oh Edward!" she drowned on. With the last few words she threw herself into my arms.

Let me tell you, it took me practically everything in me to not roll my eyes at that. With that thought I mentally scolded myself _'she is your girlfriend. You can at least be a little bit nicer to her'_. I knew that my sub-conscious was right so I started to whisper random enlightening things in her ear.

After a few minutes, she released me from her death lock. She stared into my eyes and then smiled. "Thank you." She said.

I simply nodded my head. I figured I would tell her the good news now, rather then wait until the next time I saw her.

"Tanya," I paused. "You know how for the past few days I have been worked really hard at the hospital since Zac is on vacation? Well, because of that my boss told me I can have the next week off of work."

She smiled and then leaned into my ear and whispered "Good…. I have a present for you." It was obvious to me that she was trying to be seductive. I couldn't help but wonder what I had been on when I first met her to actually find it seducing, because I all but wrinkled my nose now.

I tried to return a smile but it felt wrong. I just knew that it would look forced, that is it would look forced to anyone, but Tanya who apparently thought nothing of it.

It took a few more hours of just talking (when I say talking I mean having to listen to her pathetically 'tragic' stories of her and her best friend Jessica getting thrown out of a hair salon for screaming at a man who caused her to get a broken nail.) until Tanya had finally left.

"Oh dear," I heard her say. "I totally forgot. I agreed to travel to New Jersey tomorrow for a meeting and I was told I was going to have to stay for two days. I am so sorry Edward I never-"

I didn't hear much after that. I felt a smile creep onto my face.

I was going to have all of the next two days to myself since Tanya had to travel for her job.

Ah, this was going to be good.

* * *

**I can safely say the next chapter will be out soon since I am half way done with it already. Review Please?  
**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Becky**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soo sorry I haven't updated this!**

**Life has been a pain... to much homework, activities an crap- but i swear I will not forget about this story!**

**I am getting a laptop for Christmas so I can assure you that I will be updating MUCH more often!**

**I am going to try to upload before Christmas again..**

**I love you guys for reading, reviewing, adding, and staying with me even though i am a bad writer for not reviewing. ://**

**Thanks and enjoy. :D**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.- **

"So Bella, How Have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!" Mike asked me eagerly after he managed to drag me into the very crowded living room, which had been transformed into a dance floor. He was pushed slightly into me by Tyler who had been dancing with some friends behind him, although he didn't take a step backwards to create room between us.

"Um… I am good," I meekly said while taking a step backwards nonchalantly, there was no way I would purposely ever stand that close to the vile Mike Newton. His face faltered slightly, but it light right back up with excitement of conversation.

"That's good! It was really cool of you to come to my party!" he said over excitedly.

I just nodded my head, I didn't have it in me to tell him that I had been dragged here by my "best friend" Alice. Speaking of which, where was she? Why wasn't she here saving me?

Oh. Right. She actually _likes_ Newton. I reminded me of the first time she had told me about her opinion between me and Mike.

It was the first day I had ever talked to Mike Newton,

"Aww Bella! You two are the cutest! Did you see how he walked you to class? He is totally in love with you should date him. Aww, you would be so cute together!"

I shivered at the thought…

"Are you cold Bella? If so we could go up to my room, it is probably hotter up there," he practically pleaded.

I was mentally throwing-up at the idea of me in Newton in the same room.

I was about to politely decline his offer when I saw a glance of Alice's spikey black hair over Mike's shoulder. I forgot about answering Mike and walked around him to get to Alice. Of course, Mike followed like the loyal Labrador Retriever he was at heart. I ignored him and acted like I didn't notice.

"I want to get out of here," I growled soft enough Mike couldn't over hear.

She nodded her head to the right slightly to ask silently if it was Mike, even though she obviously already knew the answer. I nodded my head ever so slightly, that even Mike standing right behind me, wouldn't have noticed anything out of the ordinary.

She sighed lightly, "Ah! I forgot we have to get up early tomorrow! We should probably leave," she said over dramatically enough that mike would hear.

"Aw, you have to leave, are you sure you could always spend the night here," he said, obviously trying his best to keep me here just a little bit longer. I held back a gag.

"No its okay. But you should give her your number, so you can stay in touch," Alice commented.

I stood there in mild belief. I can't believe she just asked for his number… for me! But, Mike thought it was a brilliant idea. Alice gave me a piece of paper and a pen that she had pulled out of her purse.

It was already addressed as 'Mike's Phone Number:' so she had obviously planned for me to leave here with his number. I gave here a quick glare and turned towards mike, scribbled the numbers he rattled off to me, and gave him a quick 'thank you' more out politeness rather then actual gratitude.

I waited for Alice and Jasper to say their goodbyes which took about fifteen minutes, and even then I had to break them up during a heated kiss.

On the way back Alice kept looking back at Jasper and talking about how great he was. What love sick kids. But I couldn't help but be slightly jealous. She had something special with Jasper. My train of thought was interrupted by Alice's voice.

"Bells?" she asked in the tone of voice she used to see if I was listening.

"Sorry, what?" I responded, blushing out of embarrassment.

She gave me a smile. "Oh Nothing! Just, saying that I won't be doing anything tonight.. on the phone.. it will be open all night. You know, just saying," she said.

I groaned, and leaned into the door. Great… she just had to remind me about Newton…

The drive home didn't last long- I was sulking about the whole thing while Alice was almost giddy, so proud of herself, for figuring the whole thing out.

When we got inside, Alice broke her patient façade.

"Bella," she whined. "Are you trying to tell me that after all I went threw to set this up you're not even going to call him."

I sighed as I stopped my walk up to my room. Of course Alice knew that I detestd Mike and yet here she was making me call him.

"Fine," I caved. "But can I at least have some privacy?" I asked.

Her face light up. She was delighted at the thought of me calling Mike. So in her enthusiasm she left to her room with at 'take as long as you want' comment, to which I merely rolled my eyes.

Before I called_ him_, I refused to even address him by name in my head, I changed out of my dress, throwing it aimlessly on the spotless floor, and changed into my pj.s which consisted of some plaid boxers and a holey, oversized t-shirt.

After changing, I decided to brush my teeth and hair. While in the bathroom, I washed my face to rid off the make-up that was relatively still fresh on my face.

As I walked back into my room, I frowned, knowing that I could stall no longer. I picked my cell phone off my desk, so I wouldn't have to worry about a pepping Alice on the other phone in her room. I went over to the discarded dress that laid sprawled out on my floor, and got the slip of paper form the front pocket. I hung the dress up in my closet that now was filled to the brim of designer names thanks to little Ms. Alice, trying to procrastinate a little bit more.

I sat down on my ample bed, phone in hand, and opened the dreaded slip of paper.


End file.
